the shadow forest
by Saiblade
Summary: Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, and sparkle are kidnapped and forced to play a game that could end there lives, and if they win they will be taken back home, will hamtaro and the gang win and get home?, read and find out COMPLETE
1. story time

_It was another summers afternoon at the ham-ham clubhouse, All the ham hams were lisning to one of bijou stories._

_"long ago, deep in the hidden underground ham-ham world was a tower called the dark tower," explained the little white hamster, as she and the other ham hams imagined the tower._

_"it stood in the hart of the shadow forest, inside was the most powerful hamster ever, the great Salmorn" said Bijou as she winked at her friends._

_"They say if you ever end up in the dark tower or the shadow forest, find Salmorn, and always remember to win is to loose and to loose is to win," she whispered and finished the story._

_Everyone clapped at Bijou's story, "wow great story bijou" said Pashmina as she clapped with Penelope jumping up and down next to her._

_"Cool" said Stan with is eyes closed and back lent on the wall._

_"Your good at telling stories bijou" smiled Sandy._

_" yeah it was good, but what kind of a name is Salmorn" Howdy lathed as he fell on to the floor lathing. _

_Dexter quickly shouted at him " Not funny Howdy!" _

_Snoozer had another sleep talking moment "What a way to end the day; with a story from Bijou"_

_Bijou, Hamtaro and Boss's sweet dropped. "Thanks Snoozer" giggled Bijou._

_Pashmina and Penelope stated to walk to the door. "Well, its getting late me and Penelope better go" Said Pashmina as she opened the Door._

_"Yeah I should be going too" Said Hamtaro as he turn around and walk to the door._

_"Yeah me too" smiled Bijou as she ran up to Hamtaro._

_" Bye guys" shouted Boss as he watched them walk away._

_Soon later, Hamtaro and Bijou had to depart from each other, they said good bye to each other and went to there homes, but along the way to hamtaro's house he spoted something strange flying above. _


	2. kidnap hamtaro

_In the sky was a strange objected hovering over a tree, it look like a plastic bag and a small black hole in one._

_"What is that?" Hamtaro thought to himself._

_Hamtaro stared at it for two minutes before it started to move towards him._

_"Oh on!" he shouted as it got ever so closer._

_Hamtaro tried to jump out of the way but it grabbed him and Hamtaro slowly got absorbed into it._

_Meanwhile, in a dark room there was like a window thing with a TV there instead of a window, but then slowly a model of Hamtaro appeared._

_"It Worked" lathed a sinister yet squeaky voice. A pier of paws picked the model up and placed it in a hole. _

_"Now Hamtaro you are in my hands" lathed that squeaky voice._

_Hamtaro's model had been placed in a round thing, it was split into eight sections, and in the middle was a huge tower like the one from Bijou's story_

_"Now for some friends to help you" said the squeaky voice as a picture Bijou came up on the TV as she was worked home "lets started with your lover"_


	3. kidnapping ham hams

Bijou was walking down the path to her home, she could see the huge mansion down the path. She was so excited because Maria her owner was getting her some new ribbons. As Bijou imagined what her new ribbons will look like, she didn't notes the small black hole thing that took Hamtaro was just over her head. Bijou look up to see the black hole thing heading right for her.

"What is that?" Bijou said to herself as she watched the black hole fly around in the tree's above. But then the black hole stopped and flow right for her. Bijou screamed but in a few seconds Bijou had been sucked into the black hole.

Back in the dark room, at the TV in a window A model of Bijou appeared, and the dark hamster placed the model next to Hamtaro's model in the hole.

" Now I have Bijou," lathed the squeaky voiced Hamster "now let's get that big bad Boss." The TV showed Boss picking up some sunflower seeds from some sunflowers. "There you are" lathed the voices evilly.

Boss turn around and headed to the clubhouse with a bunch of sunflower seeds in his paws. As He could see the clubhouse in front of him, he didn't suspect the black hole thing to be behind him, but he had no Idea what had happened to Hamtaro and Bijou, The Black hole flow down and sucked up Boss.

Meanwhile somewhere in the world, Sparkle was lying ageist the wall of her owners room, she looked really board and sad "Its Not far" she said to herself "why do all my friends back at that clubhouse get to stay in one places, yet I have to always travel about?" then she spotted the black hole thing next to her window. "Hey you get out of here!" she shouted at the top of her voice. The black hole got closer to her. "I don't have time for this so get-" before Sparkle could finish her sentences the black hole swallowed her up.

Now on that model of the dark tower there was a Hamtaro model, a Bijou model next Hamtaro's. On another section there was a model of Boss and on the section next to Boss's there was a model of Sparkle.


	4. the begining of the game

Hamtaro woke up lying on a cut down tree trunk, he rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked himself. All he could see were trees and long grass. He looked up and sow no sky but only rock were the sky should be, "I think this is a huge cave" he said to himself.

Hamtaro got up and started to walk into the long grass, " I got to get out of here" he thought to himself. He kept walking forward and forward until he got to a large clearing, He looked in horror to see three Cats staring at him.

"oh no Cats!" screamed Hamtaro. Hamtaro turn around and ran back into the long grass with one of the three Cats chasing him.

Bijou ran throw some long grass until she reached a cut down tree trunk.

"where am I?" asked Bijou to herself as tiers rolled down her checks as she wondered if she was the only one of her friends there. She ran into some more tall grass, looking for someone else friendly to be there. Next thing she now she ran into some thing, she fell to the floor and rubbed her head.

"OW! What was that?" cried Bijou.

"Bijou is that you?" Someone asked.

"Hamtaro?" asked Bijou as she looked up to she Hamtaro looking at her.

She Jumped up and smiled at him.

"its so good to-" she stared but was interrupted as Hamtaro grabbed her paw and dragged her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Running away from Cats" he said looking back at her.

All of a should One of the cats tackled Hamtaro, he went flying to the other side of the field of long grass.

"Hamtaro!!" Bijou screamed.

"Bijou get to an opening" Shouted Hamtaro as he got back up

"But what about you?" asked Bijou.

"Forget about me!" He shouted "just go!"

Bijou looked sad but she did what she was told and ran throw the tall grass.

Hamtaro was looking around trying to find where the Cat was, but he couldn't find it. He was about to run after Bijou but then the Cat attacked him again, it sent Hamtaro flying across the tall grass again.

"Where has it Gone?" thought Hamtaro " One More hit and I'm a goner."

Then there was the sound of something running throw the grass, it was heading right for Hamtaro. Hamtaro knew it was the Cat, he stood waiting for the cat to attack again. The Cat dived out of the tall grass heading right for Hamtaro, but just before it hit him Hamtaro jumped out of the way of the Cat, and it went flying into a tree and was knocked out.

" Wow that was close, ha I still can out smart the cats," Hamtaro lathed.

"I better find Bijou, she can't have got so far," he thought then he turn around and ran into the tall grass in the direction that Bijou went.

Meanwhile as Bijou ran to find some help, but she couldn't help but think to go back and help Hamtaro. Bijou continued to run for help she kept thinking that Hamtaro could be heart or even worse he could be dead, but all those forts disappeared when she hit some one.

"o sorry, are you alright?" asked Bijou as she tried to she who it was.

"Bijou, It's you" Someone said

"Boss, it's you" said Bijou as she pocked her head throw some grass to see Boss rubbing his head.

"Hey Bijou how'd you get here?" asked Boss

"Your guess is as good as mine" Bijou said helping Boss get up "But Hamtaro needs your help, come on." Said Bijou as she grabbed Boss's Hand and Dragged him to were she last sow Hamtaro.


	5. Evil Plan

Bijou was leading Boss to the place were she left Hamtaro. " Come on Bijou Hamtaro will be fine," said Boss looking at Bijou. Bijou turn around and looked at Boss.

"What makes you think he will be ok?" asked Bijou.

Boss could tell bijou was worried so much about Hamtaro, but Boss was so confident Hamtaro was ok, "because Hamtaro has beaten cats lots of times, and look around, there are lots of trees I bet he made the Cat run it to one"

"How did you guess I would do that Boss?" Someone asked.

Standing in front of them with a few broses was Hamtaro with a cheeky smile on this face. Bijou ran up to him and gave him a big hug, "Oh Hamtaro I was so worried about you" cried Bijou as she rested her head on his chest.

"why? Its not like I cant take on one cat" lathed Hamtaro. Then he sow Boss

"Hey Hamtaro I'm glad you're here" smiled Boss as he walk up to him.

"Where are we?" asked Hamtaro

"I don't know, all I no is it's a really big cave" Boss said crossing his arms.

"Wait, a Forest in a big cave," Bijou said looking shocked "This is the Shadow forest"

"I cant be, and if it is, were is the tower?" asked Boss

"I don't know but it must be the shadow forest were else can we be?" Bijou

said looking up at the roof of the cave.

"That means if this is the shadow forest the only way out of this place is to fine that guy Salmorn, then he takes us home" said Hamtaro

"There is something else too," said Bijou then Boss and Hamtaro looked at her "He Lets you have one wish too"

"That all need to know frenchey" someone said coming out of the bushes.

It was Sparkle, with an evil grin on her face

"What do you wont Sparkle?" asked Bijou knowing it was going to be something bad.

"what do I wont, you know what I wont Bijou," Sparkle said with an angry face, "I wont Hamtaro"

"Me, why me" asked Hamtaro in shock.

Sparkle walked up to Hamtaro "Because you are hot"

Sparkle tried to kiss Hamtaro but Bijou pulled him back, "leave him alone he's not even your boyfriend" shouted Bijou

"But he will be, when I wish to Salmorn then Hamtaro will be my boyfriend," lathed sparkle evilly "I will be Hamtaro's boyfriend and nothing can stop me." Then Sparkle ran of into the bushes.

Bijou felt like crying but she Had to fine the tower before Sparkle does.


	6. attack of the Robohams

In the dark room The Squeaky evil hamster was watching what had happen, he sow everything from Hamtaro beating up a Cat, To the fight between Sparkle and Bijou.

"So this Sparkle and the French hamster Bijou are fighting over this boy called Hamtaro, this is going better then I had hoped," lathed the evil squeaky hamster, "but It can be better, I think I will show them my robot hamsters."

He then pressed a big red button as he lathed, he even lathed so hard that his leg to his chair snapped off.

"ow! Got to get that thing fixed!" he mourned as he stood back up.

Back with Hamtaro, Bijou and Boss they had just made it to the top of a cliff at the bottom of the cliff was the Dark tower, the tower was so big it touched the top of the cave, the tower was all black, there were a few windows, On the very top of the tower was a golden sunflower.

"Wow, its huge" said Hamtaro.

" So err how do we get inside" asked Boss

"The only way in is at the bottom we will have to fine a way down" said Bijou looking down the cliff.

"or we climb down" said Hamtaro looking at Boss and Bijou.

"are you mad Hamtaro, if we fall we will die" shouted Bijou

"come on guy the only safe way of this cliff could be ages of, and they might not even be a way across" said Hamtaro.

"He's right Bijou, we have to give it a shot" agreed Boss.

"Ok lets do it, I no when I'm out matched" agreed Bijou.

Boss was the first one to start climbing down the cliff. When he got to the bottom, Bijou started to climb down as she climbed down Hamtaro watch her, but something was creeping up behind him. It was a robot Hamster also known as a Roboham. The robot stepped on a twig making it snap, Hamtaro turned around to see the Roboham. It had red eyes, it was gray and dark blue, it had two big guns where its paws should have been.

"What are you?" asked Hamtaro looking scared.

"I am a RoboHam" it said with a robot voice.

"Hamtaro you can come down now" shouted Bijou not knowing what was going on.

"What do you wont?" asked Hamtaro Getting ready to make a quick escape down the cliff.

"I wont to destroy you!" it shouted.

Hamtaro jumped over the edge and started to climb down. The Roboham Walked to the Edge of the cliff.

"You will not escape!" it shouted.

"Hamtaro what is that thing?" cried Bijou.

Hamtaro was half way down the cliff, he thought he had escaped the Roboham until, it fired a laser beam at him. It missed him but hit the rock he was holding onto, the rock spit into two making Hamtaro fall off.

"Hamtaro!" cried Bijou.

Hamtaro hit the floor with a bang, the Roboham could of shot him again but thought he was dead. Boss and Bijou ran up to him, he wasn't moving at all.

"Hamtaro, wake up; don't go; Please for the love of god, don't leave me" cryed Bijou holding on to his body and crying into his faer.

"Bijou, he's gone" said Boss with a sad look on his fase and tiers ralling down this cheaks.

There was a coth from Hamtaro's body, Bijou lithed her head to see Hamtaro cothing like crassy.

"Hamtaro your alive!" she shouted as he bug him.

"What happened?" asked Hamtaro slowly opening his eyes, all he could see was Bijou huging he and crying with delight and Boss's smaling fase, "did I go somewhere?"


	7. good or evil

The three ham hams were new in the tower, Boss was in front thinking that he was going the right way, even when he wasn't. Bijou was in the middle but she was closer to Hamtaro who was at the back. They got to the end of the first corridor witch split in to two ways.

"Witch way do we go now?" asked Boss

"lets split up," said Hamtaro "you and Bijou go that way and I'll go this way." Hamtaro was quick to run down the corridor he said he would go down. Bijou was worried something would happen to him, but she turn around and followed Boss down the other corridor.

Hamtaro was along way down the corridor. It was extremely dark now and Hamtaro could hardly see a thing.

"Hamtaro" someone whispered.

"Who's there?" Hamtaro asked as he turn around looking the way he had come. But something was sneaking up behind him it touched his Solder.

Hamtaro swung around and screamed. He stopped when he sow a friendly face.

"Prince Bo? What are you doing here?" asked Hamtaro.

"I'm here, for you" lathed Prince Bo evilly.

"What?"

"I needed you to get to Salmorn, and wish that I rule the world"

"What makes you think I will do?" yelled Hamtaro.

Prince Bo pulled out of his pocket a red crystal, Hamtaro couldn't help but look at the crystal as it shined a very shiny light.

"Now you will do everything to everything I tell you, won't you" said Prince Bo evilly. There was a short peruse.

"Yes, master Bo" said Hamtaro in a possessed still of voice.

Meanwhile, Bijou was still worried about Hamtaro, she wasn't saying anything, Boss couldn't stand the silences anymore.

"so…What are you going, to wish for?" asked Boss just trying to make a conversation.

"I don't know" said Bijou looking down to the floor.

She was to worried about Hamtaro. But up in front of Boss and Bijou was a light.

"Bijou look!" gasped Boss. Bijou looked up and sow the light.

"It must be the tomb of Salmorn, come on" Bijou and Boss ran towards the light, it was the tomb of salmorn and inside the room was Sparkle reading something on the wall.

"well well look who came to see the start of me and Hamtaro, Hey where is Hamtaro?" she asked looking around.

"He's here with me," at one of the doors was Princes Bo and Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro, its time we become a couple" said Sparkle as she walked closer to the tomb of Salmorn. Hamtaro just stood there he didn't even move.

"What wrong with Hamtaro?" whispered Boss to Bijou.

"I don't Know" whispered Bijou back to Boss.

"Don't play games with me Hamtaro, I'm going to wish to Salmarn then you will love me, and nothing can stop me!" shouted Sparkle.

"O really" said prince Bo and he pulled out his umbrella. A rainbow bean flow out of the umbrella, the beam rapped around Bijou, Boss and Sparkle, it pulled them together. The bean disappeared and now Boss Bijou and Sparkle were all tied together.

"What's going on?" asked Boss in shook.

"This is the start of my new empire, soon I will rule over all hamsters everywhere" lathed Prince Bo.

"What!! Hamtaro stop him!" cried Bijou, but Hamtaro didn't move he Didn't even look at her.

"I'm sorry sweet Bijou but, Hamtaro is completely under my control" glared Prince Bo.

"but why do you need Hamtaro?" asked Boss

"Because, A Prince, a princess, a king or a queen can not wish to Salmorn, so I'm going to use Hamtaro to wish that I rule the world" then Prince Bo lathed. Boss, Bijou and Sparkle looked shocked.

"You can't, only one wish in a game, that means I won't be able to wish for Hamtaro to love me!" cried Sparkle.

"o Would you please give it a rest, the worlds at stack" Shouted Bijou.

"Do you guys get into stuff like this all the time?" asked Sparkle.

"Ye I guess we do" lathed Boss.

"NOWS NOT THE TIME YOU TWO!" shouted Bijou.

"The time has come, watch Ham hams, watch as your world is ruled by me" Said Prince Bo.

"No Stop!" Shouted Bijou.

"Hamtaro the time as come, make the wish" lathed Prince Bo

"Yes, master" said Hamtaro in his dull lifeless voice.

"Hamtaro stop don't do this!" cried Bijou but Hamtaro couldn't here her, he just kept on walking to the tomb. Could eneything stop Hamtaro now?


	8. Journey's end

Hamtaro walk up to Salmorn's tomb. On the tomb was a stone button shaped as a star. He pressed it in and the room started to shake, a beam of light beamed out of the top of the tomb.

"Its over" Said Bijou with tears rolling down her cheeks, she didn't even notice that Boss and Sparkle had escaped from being tied up. Boss ran up to Hamtaro and was about to stop him from making the wish but Princes Bo zapped him with is umbrella. Boss went flaying across the room. Sparkle grabbed Hamtaro covered him mouth and bulled him away from the tomb.

"No Hamtaro, I'm not going to let anything get in my way of making you my boyfriend" grind Sparkle.

"o give it a rest!" shouted Bijou who had now notice that the rope had snapped, "Stop Princes Bo!"

Hamtaro throw Sparkle away from him, and Princes Bo shot a beam of light at Sparkle sending her flying across the room and landed next to Boss who was trying to stand up.

Bijou watch as Hamtaro walked up to the tomb again. But then there was a stomp. Everyone looked to see a Roboham at the door way. It fired a laser at Hamtaro and hit the side of him, he fell on to the floor. Princes Boss control over Hamtaro ended. Hamtaro was back, but he was dieing.

Boss ran up to the Roboham and ripped off it's head. Bijou ran up to Hamtaro, she know what was happening to him, she know he was dieing.

"Hey Bijou; how's it going?" Hamtaro said as he tried to smile and make it look like nothing was wrong.

" o my god don't die" she said hugging Hamtaro's body. She Could feel him hart beet slow down, until it stopped.

"He's dead; no!!" Bijou cried like mad into Hamtaro's far. Boss and Sparkle were shocked at there friends death, but then they were both filled up with anger.

Boss ran up to Princes Bo ready to throw a punch but Bo zapped him with he's umbrella. Then Sparkle started to run up and hit Princes Bo but was zapped again.

"poor, poor, ham-hams you friend is dead and you can do nothing to stop me" he said with an evil lath at the end.

" you; monster" said Boss trying to stand.

"why thank you," grinned Bo "since my plan has failed I see no reason to keep you all alive, and before I kill you, you should know, I was the one who brut you here; wait I have an idea, Bijou make the wish or I will kill your friend Boss"

Bijou looked at Boss then at Prince Bo

"Ok; I will" Bijou said as she got up and walk to the tomb.

She pressed the stone button and a light beamed out of the top of the tomb. A few minutes later Salmorn append. He was a brown hamster with a red cape on his back, he was holding a staff witch had a blue crystal on the top.

"Who dear disturb Salmorn" he shouted with a deep voice.

Bijou looked at Prince Bo how had an evil grin on his face, Then he looked Boss, he was still trying to stand, Sparkle was laying near Boss. Bijou then looked at Hamtaro's body. An idea popped in to her head.

"My name is Bijou" she said looking up at Salmorn.

"What is your wish?" asked Salmorn.

"I wish…" she poured for a sec.

" Yes make the wish!" shouted Prince Bo

"I wish, That Hamtaro was back alive!" shouted Bijou in delight.

"What?! NO!!" Shouted Bo he was so angry now,

"oh Bijou" said Bo then Bijou looked at him, "time to die!"

Prince Bo put his umbrella up pointing at her, he was about to fire but a very bright light shined in to his eyes. Bijou ran to help Boss up, but first she looked at the light it was coming off Hamtaro's body.

There was a huge flash and everyone was blind for a minute. Bijou was the first to open her eyes and in the middle of the room was Hamtaro looking at her smiling. Her face lit up she ran up to him and hugged him hard

"it's so good that your back" she said starting to cry with joy.

"and now you two will die together" shouted Princes Bo and the top of his voice. He was about to shot Hamtaro and Bijou, but Salmorn used his magic staff and throw him up against the wall.

"You will stop this, I have seen today you try everything to rule the world, but now you will forget everything that has happened today," he shouted.

Salmorn held up his staff and a blue light filled the room, it seemed to explored and everything when dark.

Hamtaro wake up outside the club house next to him was Boss and on top of him was Bijou, he nudged her three times before she wake up.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepy.

"Where back home Bijou we won the game" said Hamtaro in daylight.

Bijou and Hamtaro hugged, Bijou just noticed what she was doing, she moved her head down his chest, they borthed blushed. Then Boss wake up and joined in on the hug.

"hey, What time is it?" Hamtaro asked spliting him self away from the hug

Boss split away from Bijou

"it's about, 3.30" said Boss

"Oh No, Laura will be home soon, I got to go bye!" Hamtaro shouted as he ran off down the path.

"I think I shoued go to" said Bijou as she turn around and ran down a path.

Boss slowly waked back into the clubhouse.

Meanwhile, Sparkle wake up in her cage. knowing Hamtaro was to far away, she went back to sleep.

Then next day at the club house all the Ham hams where playing, until Maxwell stormed in holding a newspaper

"You guy! Prince Bo was arrested last night" He said.

" No way" said Stan in shock

"look raed it, it says he was arrested for kidnapping" said Maxwell

" Yep" said Boss "he should do"

"I will tell you the story" said Bijou as everyone crowed around her.

THE END


End file.
